kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannon
|properties=Launches player, destroys Metal Blocks and Durable Blocks. }} Cannons are objects that appear in various ''Kirby'' games. Kirby can jump into them and be shot out to another location. Not to be confused with enemies such as Shotzo, these cannons are part of the environment and resemble big-bored medieval cannons, so large, in fact, that they vaguely resembles a cauldron. Most cannons require the associated fuse to be lit by Kirby himself, before racing the spark running along the fuse to the cannon, jumping into it, and being blasted off to a side screen or secret area on the stage. Any Copy Ability with the Sizzle element will do the trick lighting the fuse - Laser, Master, and Triple Star work as well. In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, the A.I. driving the Helpers or the second player controlling them can light the fuses for Kirby instead. Some of the fuses in these two titles, instead of ending blindly, are attached to an Ignition Switch, when destroyed or depressed in any method, lights the fuse. Another common variant are the Floating Cannon, which do not require lighting fuses to be fired. These generally come in two colors: green and yellow. Yellow ones fire automatically while green ones require the player's input to fire. Some of these cannons rotate, and work like Zebon from the previous games. Some of the cannons in Kirby: Triple Deluxe turn or slide horizontally when the player tilts his/her Nintendo 3DS system. The Super Cannon is a variant that appears in Kirby: Canvas Curse. They appear like the other mentioned cannons, but have a purple button on them; touching this with the stylus will launch Kirby alike to the other cannons. A tiny cannon is a smaller, less powerful variant of the usual cannon. When Kirby touches one, he immediately launches out of it. He loses momentum quickly and cannot break Metal Blocks when firing from the cannon. Tiny cannons appear in Kirby: Canvas Curse and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Abilities Kirby can use to light fuses *Fire *Burning *Crash (cannot light the fuse in The Great Cave Offensive cannon underwater, located in the Old Tower.) *Laser (Lights fuses in all appearances. Also, angled laser beams can light underwater fuses in Kirby's Adventure) *Jet *UFO (Laser attack) *Bomb (Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad only) *Hammer (Kirby Super Star / Super Star Ultra, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby: Planet Robobot - Hammer Flip) *Ninja (Kirby: Squeak Squad - Pyrotechnics) *Fire Sword *Thunder Bomb *Ice Bomb *Master *Triple Star *Circus (Fire-Hoop Jump and Flame Baton) In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Cannons appear in The Great Cave Offensive, a stage that appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Cannons act the same way as they do in Kirby Super Star and its remake, rotating in eight directions when a player jumps inside one. As with all cannons in the Smash Bros. series, being fired from a cannon deals damage to other fighters. Related Quotes Icons Although not a Copy Ability, Kirby's Copy Ability icon usually changes to a cannon icon when he is inside of one, much like when he is riding a mine cart. In Kirby's Adventure, the cannon's icon is used accordingly, but only in the French version.The Cutting Room Floor This was fixed in the 3D Classics version, though it still shows up in the Mix roulette in all regions. Adv Cannon.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Cannon icon.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Artwork KaTM Cannon artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM_Cannon_artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq Cannon.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' K25_Cannon_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website artwork Gallery KSS_Cannon_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Toy Box Cannon.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' YYY Dedede.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD Cannon.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM Cannon.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Cannon Kcc.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Tiny Cannon.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Tiny Cannon) Cannon KSqSq.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' ME0000881880 2.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Cannon.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Cannon HD.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Cannon.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Cannon Kracko.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Cannons with wings.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Cannons.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU_Cannon.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' KatRC_Cannon.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Tiny_Cannon.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Tiny Cannon) KatRC Kirby in the Cannon figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KPR_Cannon_(Gyro).jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Cannon.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Cannon_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' D031pSNUYAAYWb8.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Sprites and Models KA Cannon sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KTB Cannon sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' KTB Cannon sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (alternate palette) KSS Cannon sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Cannon sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Dyna Blade) KCC Cannon sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSSU Cannon sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Cannon sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Dyna Blade) Cannon DAuJLJbVYAER17h.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Cannon DFj9xAGUIAA3RMs.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Goal Game) References Category:Environment Category:Gyroscope Objects Category:Super Smash Bros.